Site Rules
IMPORTANT WARNING: PLEASE READ CREEPY GAME-PLAYS IS COMPLETELY AND CERTAINLY NOT RESPONSIBLE OF ANY EFFECTIVE REASON THAT HAPPENS TO YOU OR ANY PERSON. AGES 13 AND/OR OVER MAY PERMITTED IN THIS WIKI, IT IS RECOMMENDED TO BE OLDER AND CAREFUL IN THIS SITE. TO PROTECT AND SAFETY, TAKE THE RISK TO BE IN THIS SITE. VIEWER DISCRETION IS HIGHLY AND STRICTLY ADVISED! READ THE SITE RULES CAREFULY. IT IS STRICTLY REQUIRED TO DO SO. Posting/Allowed Content: Mild content is only allowed in this wiki. Such harsh or strong content in this wiki is strictly prohibited. You may go to Gaming Creepypasta Wiki to post allowed content that is not permitted here. Mild Content: Permitted. | Medium Content: Must be reviewed. | Strong Content: Prohibited. 'Read the rules carefully. Follow them, and you won't be in trouble.' 'Rules of the Creepy Game-plays Wiki.' 1. Do not spam/harass. Do not spam talk pages, at the forums, anywhere at this wiki. You will be warned twice. If you do it for the third time, you will be blocked for 3 days. The more you don't follow this rule, your block will grow. 2. Do not impersonate others. That's a big deal. If you impersonate for the first time, you will be blocked for INDEFINITE/PERMANENTLY. The more you do it, your block will grow. Please report any impersonators quickly to a special person (admin, bureaucrat, etc.) quickly. It is very important to report such nonsense. 3. Do not create spam pages. You will be warned twice. If you do it for the third time, you will receive a 1-Day ban. The more you do it, we will double your block. Blog posts/articles, or adding pictures/videos. If you make blog posts or articles, make sure they are not spam or has disturbing/harrassing content. If your blog or article has any of these bad content, you will be warned once. The second offense is a one week ban. If your blog or article has very strong disturbing content that is very innaproppiate, and something to offend others as well, such a sexuality, pornography, etc., you will be blocked for 5''' '''MONTHS. If there is anything that you need to talk about content on blogs/articles or photos/videos, please contact Metafawker. Adding categories to an article. Please only add categories that exist here in this wiki. Adding categories that do not exist in this wiki, is considered as "False Categories" (or "False Category" if only one). You will be warned to take off (eleminate) that false category(ies). By not following the rule, you will given only a 1 day ban. Depending on the situation: #One false category will only give one warning. Second offense is a 4 hour block. #More than one to 3 false categories will give you a warning. Second offense will be a 1 day ban. #More than 4 to 8 false categories will give you a 3 day ban. #More than 9 and higher false categories will give you a 5 day ban. #Adding False Categories that are spam, harrasment, or anything innaproppiate, will get you a ban of 6 days. Depending: If one false category has the bad following, it is a 3 day ban. More than two to 9 will get you a ban of 1 week. A long title for each false category that has the bad following, either 3 or higher, will give you a ban of 3 weeks. You will be interviewed by Metafawker or an admin, along with the question "Why did you do this?", for either doing the 3rd offense (3 Week Ban following) or adding false categories that show innaproppiate content. It's funny to have a weird interview, but it will NOT be pretty... Please follow the rules of adding categories. Do what is right, don't make someone do the job of eliminating few or more categories for you. Don't be lazy. Follow the rules. Category:Site Rules